Back to the Island Part 18
Episode summary The following takes place between 17:00 until 18:00 until in the mid-night Aaron Pierce’s men stopped the rockets. We’re safe in time said Aaron. 17:01 Lea looked at Melanie. You’re my daughter said Lea. Carl is your father said Lea. I left you alone at my sister’s house, who you saw as your mother. I gave up my life, so that you could be in a good situation said Lea. You’re lying said Melanie. My father and mother are dead said Melanie. I’m not lying to you said Lea angry. They died in a plane crash from Oceanic Flight 815 said Melanie. I faked my dead 6 years ago. I used proxy’s for the fake deaths said Lea. Donna was still captive. I hear a noise said Donna. Sure said Michelle. Please make me free. Someone is coming to here said Donna. OK, I will make you free, but don’t attempt to escape said Michelle. Sure, I won’t said Donna. Jane Scott, Lea’s lesbian girlfriend was coming. It’s Jane said Michelle. Nothing to worry about smiled Michelle. 17:14 Walt was looking at a disc. We have to safe Donna and Melanie before it’s too late said Walt. How do you mean? asked Ben. Yes, ? asked Hurley. I have send an assassin to Lea’s house said Walt. Somebody knocked on the door from the house of Melanie. Ben hide yourself, the police is searching for you said Walt. Walt opened the door. They are hiding somewhere in the house said Walt. Ben was hiding himself behind the house. Hurley couldn’t hide himself and was arrested by police officers. I’m sorry Hurley, but you can’t stop my plan said Walt. Ben looked scared. He couldn’t stop crazy Walt, who was planning everything from the beginning. Ben was running away. Ben saw two man robbering a bank and Ben was inside the car. God knows where did leads to thought Ben. I’m Robin and I’m Hood said both men. I’m Ben said Ben. Cool, we were searching for our third man who didn’t showed up. You can go with us Ben said Hood. We have a mask on for our master, Walt Lloyd. Put this mask on Ben said Robin. Ben was putting the mask on. Our boss can’t see our faces, because he don’t want too said Hood. Carl or a man named Simon was supposed to be showing up, but we haven’t heard nothing of them said Robin. 17:29 Jane walked to Lea. Oh, Jane, I love you said Lea. Lea and Jane were kissing. Can you girls, please stop, so I can go to my girlfriend said Melanie angry. A woman named Linda Wagner was calling Walt. I’m going to kill them all said Linda. Do what you can in orders from the Island said Walt. I will sacrifice my life fort his said Linda. You’re the best said Walt. Linda was using her gun. Jane was walking in the garden. Linda came and saw Lea. Linda was giving a shot, but the shot was touching Jane, killing her deadly. No screamed Lea, and she jumped on Linda and was throwing her in the water, but Melanie was using her gun and shot at Linda herself. Linda was drowned and shot to death at the same time, killing her. Michelle was also found dead, but Donna was safe. However, Jane’s bullet was going through Michelle, which why she was dead. 17:44 Lea was crying in her bed. I can’t believe this said Lea. Walt has been planning everything from the beginning said Melanie. Lea looked at Melanie. Lea kissed Melanie on the cheek. I want to kiss you said Melanie. Donna was walking at them. Is everything alright? asked Donna. Yes, come here said Lea. Lea kissed Melanie on the mouth. You love her? She’s your mother said Donna. Melanie stopped. Do you know how I’ve been waited fort his moment to my show my love for my mother. I’m not leaving you, I just want to enjoy my love for a family member said Melanie. Ben was masked in the car. Where are we driving too? asked Ben. Don’t worry, we will ride to Walt. He can’t see our faces, because he thinks we wouldn’t work anymore for him. With this dangerous situation, we can destroy everything which Walt wants said a man. 17:53 Donna was walking at home. Rebecca Simmons, a best friend of Donna was standing on the door. Rebecca, it’s becoming night, what are you doing here? asked Donna. Can I sleep at your home? I thought all day about you said Rebecca. I have a friend with me said Rebecca. My name is Melinda Richardson. I hope you don’t mind, if I’m going to speak to someone outside the door? asked Melinda. That’s alright said Donna. Lea was looking at her daughter. You’re beautiful said Lea. Do you love Donna? asked Lea. Melanie was standing up. Do you have problems with that? asked Melanie. No, I only never thought you would like girls said Lea. Melanie was looking at the mirror. Melanie was starting to crying. Lea was standing up, and was taking Melanie’s hand. She brought her to the bed. Let’s start with kissing said Lea. Lea and Melanie were starting to kiss with each other for the first time in years, like mother and daughter. 17:59 Melinda was taking her phone. She watched as Rebecca and Donna were taking out their clothes and we’re going in the bed, fully naked. Melinda called Deborah Nimson. Walt isn’t working with us? asked Melinda. No said Deborah. And I’m not his boss said Deborah. Deborah looked out of the window. You’re going to kill along with Rebecca her. Is that alright? Donna has to be killed whatsoever. And smoke a cigarette and try if Rebecca also wants one, as attetion so that you can kill her said Deborah. 18:00 Trivia *This episode reveals that Walt's boss isn't Deborah. *This is the first time that an incest relation appears in the series. Main cast *Walt *Hurley *Ben Category:Stories